128607-new-player-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- Mhm fair points, though it is a problem for new players. Since soon the game will have a big influx of new players, it seems relevant to improve player retention. Moar feedback! -The level up announcer is a little over the top. It's a matter of taste I know, but if I can be honest here it was a big reason I stopped playing when I gave this game a whirl during beta. Especially early on when you get bombarded with levels it's just a bit excessive. -Hold to sprint becomes tedious after a while. I sitll have sprint bound to shift and I have to say, after playing this a bunch my pinkie is feeling the hurt lol. I hear this is getting changed, though maybe the solution isn't ideal. imo unmounted sprint is fine, and mount speed ought to just gain the average speed between sprinting uptime and downtime and lose sprint altogether. -Information on the different path choices is a little scarce during character creation. Having new players make this choice right off the bat seems unnecesary. I'd say getting the choice somewhere in the four landing zones would be more ideal, with more information on what the path entails. -More on character creation it would be nice to know which classes are capable of which group roles when choosing a class. Probably something a lot of players want to know before they hit lv 10 and figure out dungeons. Oh right that reminds me protogames academy is freaking brilliant. Amusing and educational! Really great stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well the good news is that most of the stuff you mentioned are getting fixed for the next drop. | |} ---- ---- Hehe I hope not one of the necromancy variety for bringing this thread back. Anyway, wanted to add some additional points of frustration. -World pvp appears to use pvp stats, at least if the huge power disparity I've experienced in player combat so far is anything to go by. Sucks to the fun right out of world pvp since I can't reasonably engage players while questing. Will be switching to pve server, very disapointing. -Wardrobe system is great though it would be even better if instead of importing items, it just imported the style. Having to look through the entire wardrobe to check if you already have that style somewhere is tiresome. -Really long queue times on dominion side. Cross faction matchmaker being discussed already, just thought I'd add it here for completion. | |} ---- Wardrobe does keep track of the same design, but some outfits look the same but have different dye patterns, that's why they still import. Why they have outfits with different dye patterns... Idk. | |} ---- ---- Someone has to encourage you all. | |} ---- To make up for all those insults you throw at the dying, you big jer--- Error. Data wipe in progress. Reboot in 3... 2... 1... Complete. The Caretaker is great! :D | |} ---- ----